


Fall Softly [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Future Fic, Huddling For Warmth, Just all the tropes basically, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Chroma Conclave, Pretending To Be Married, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Fall Softly" by sabinelagrande."A hunting trip does not go as expected, but that's just fine."





	Fall Softly [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fall Softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247544) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 

Length: 16:53  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fall%20softly.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fall%20softly%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created to fill the "vacation" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to sabinelagrande for having blanket permission!


End file.
